1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device, more particularly to a display device for improving assembly reliability.
2. Related Art
A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has advantages of high definition, small volume, light weight, low voltage drive, and low power consumption, and therefore can be widely applied to electronic products such as portable televisions, mobile phones, camcorders, notebook computers, desktop computers, and televisions.
For example, a television comprises a display module and a case. The display module generally comprises an iron frame and a display panel. The iron frame wraps the display panel, and exposes a display area of the display panel. The case covers the iron frame of the display module, and exposes the display area of the display panel. The case covers the iron frame, hence avoiding exposing the iron frame and avoiding affecting the aesthetic design of the television.
However, nowadays, as televisions are getting bigger in size, the display module inside the television is becoming heavier. Therefore, after the case and the iron frame are assembled, if the material strength of the case is incapable of bearing the weight of the display module, the case may be squeezed and deformed. The deformed case may expose the iron frame, and therefore negatively affects the aesthetic design of the television.